godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 4:Imperishable Relationship
I walked out of the elevator to see Arthur at the counter. Though I don't know why I keep following him around, it seems I've fallen in love with him. He walked to Charles and started a conversation with him. Me:I think they're talking about something.... I need to get closer.... I sneaked closer until someone touched my shoulder. I jumped and took a breather that it was just Lyrr. He asked me what have I been doing but I told him that I'm waiting for Arthur to finish his talk. Lyrr:Why not join him Laure??? Me:I'm only spying on his activities. Lyrr:Aren't you stalking him??? Me:No.... I turned to find him gone and out of sight. I looked around and couldn't find him, sighing as I walked back into his room.I remembered Paylor telling me that I should stay in his room for the time being until I'm sent to a new room. Me:Arthur's room.... I jumped onto his bed and snuggled a pillow, blushing and frowned. I still can't believe that he's avoiding me as if I was scared of him. I turned left and right until I messed up the bed badly. I pushed myself up and cleaned the bed before anyone comes in. Me:Why does my heart beat when he's around..... I sat on the bed and took out my drawing pad, drawing an inaccurate image of Arthur and me. I couldn't stop thinking about him when he's not around. I looked at the date and it shows 15 March 2069, one more month before Arthur's upcoming birthday. I took out a badly handmade doll of him and hugged it. Me:I think I should confess to him now....... Hearing foorsteps outside, I put the doll back to where it was and hide the drawing pad. Arthur came in looking at me with a shocked expression. Arthur:Do you mind covering that???? I realised my bottom is revealed and I'm showing him it, I blushed and hid under the blanket, showing my face to him. Me:Did you.... see it???? Arthur:I'll be honest here but yes..... I covered my face in deep sadness. Me:I hate... you.....(///////) Arthur:Well..., what are you hiding??? I stick my tongue out at him (XP), not wanting to show what I have under his bed and blankets. He stepped back and scratched his head, saying sorry to me as if he's truthful about it. Me:I still won't show it to you just because you saw it. Arthur:C'mon, it's just one bit. I'm not gonna tell it to anyone. Me:Promise??? Arthur:Alright, it's a promise. Me:Okay~ I took out the doll under his bed and revealed the drawing pad under his sheets. He stared at them then procceded to laugh. Me:It's not funny.... Arthur:It's ok..... I'll show you how to make the dolls look perfect. He walked towards his cabinet and revealed a doll I've never seen before. It had blonde hair with grey buttons, wearing a hoodie, skirt and high shoes. It even wore a beanie to cover it's head and act like someone he knows. Arthur:This is actually Ophelia but I also have a drawing of her. Me:Why do you like her? Is she even real??? Arthur:She's the God Arc whom I use. Me:Oh... So how does she look like when you draw her??? Arthur:Like this. He revealed the image of Ophelia, showing very fine detail in drawing her face and body. He flipped to an incomplete image of something with him in it, but covered it before anymore spoilers are revealed. Arthur:I could teach you how to, but it's not gonna be easy with the detail. I pondered about the decision of learning to draw and craft from Arthur. I'm not sure if he's intrested in me but I was caught off guard and hugged by him. Me:Uwaaaa~ Arthur:You're forehead's hot, you're having a fever? Me:Can I ask you something?(////////) Arthur:What would that be?? Me:I wanna be with you forever~ Arthur:Is that your wish??? Me:Yes.... We both put our faces close, feeling each other's breaths. I couldn't stop the sensation to kiss him but it felt like something is shaking me at the shoulder and realised that I was in a dream. Waking up from that dream,I saw Arthur sitting down while sleeping on a chair. He's holding his drawing pad and pencil, as if he's sketching something infront of me. I walked towards him, trying not to wake him up and saw an image of me with a red string on my pinky finger tied to his. I giggled and saw a doll that looks like me, with the eyepatch that covers almost half my face. Me:It's not a lie then.... I walked back onto the bed and slept, wanting to see that dream again. Realising that there should be something under the bed, I looked under but saw only one. I layed on the bed with a sad face, trying to sleep. Me:I want that warmth again.... I closed my eyes, hoping for that dream to appear again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts